One More Tequila Shot from Falling in Love
by UberMoustache
Summary: Sasuke reaches a depression decision about his love life. Read to find out.NaruSasu, implied SasuSaku, lemon


_Hello lovers and friends,_

_Ah, I've missed this place so much!!! I've been deprived of yaoi for almost 3 months now...and its been...how to put it...HELL!!!_

_Well, during the yaoi deprivation arc in my life, I've attempted to write, and actually finish a story. I've done okaaaay so far...i think...you tell me how it is, k?_

_Warnings: yaoi (durr), cursing, haha vomiting...oh, and Sasuke's cries...a lot...its just funny to me!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

* * *

'...' thinking 

"..." talking

setting: random bar...not a nudie bar...not a gay bar...just _a bar_

* * *

'She cheated on me. After all of those years of fawning over me, she finally gets me, then what does she go and do? She cheats on me. In my house. On my bed. I mean, I walked IN on them. The fucking whore cheated on me.' 

Sasuke turned up the small shot and swallowed the contents down, not caring what it was as long as it was alcohol.

'Oh well . . . it's not like I actually care. I didn't love her. Okay, maybe as a best friend, but I wasn't IN love with her. I guess it was just a false security. Oh, Uchiha Sasuke finally has a woman. The Sharingan kekkei gankai lives on! HA! fooled them. An myself . . . I suppose you really can't have children unless you love, no, are IN love. . ."

Sasuke gulped down four more small glasses of liquor, then spun a complete 360 degrees in the swiveling chair he was sitting in.

'So many people love me. . . no. . . love my body, love my name, love my family's legacy. So that means . . . nobody loves me. That's why the whore cheated on me. So how i can love sombody, if no one really gives me the chance. Ah, this bites.'

'This is it? Nobody loves me. Nobody has, nobody does, nobody ever will. The person that said they loved me time and time again throughout our childhood lied. Sakura, the bitch. i wonder if Ino would've turned out the same way: sleeping in my bed with another man. . .'

Sensing the anger flare throughout himself, Sasuke consumed three more glassfuls.

'The only ones close to me are gone. . . Okaasan, Tousan. . . even aniki. They loved me. I loved them. This is a different sort of love though, right? They can't satisfy the love that I am craving for. I guess no one can."

After reaching a depressing decision, Sasuke suddenly felt sick to his stomach. The bile in his intestines flipped around with the alcohol he had drank, and crashed in tidal waves against the sides of his stomach as he rushed in to the bathroom.

Pushing the door open. the raven-haired man shoved one of the stalls agape, and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. His insides jerked and Sasuke vomited. Once, twice, then again. As the burning liquid passed out of his mouth, Sasuke also felt a stinging tear run down his cheek. More fell ans mixed with the vomit already floating around inside the latrine.

HId body hunched over the toilet as more of his stomach's contents were expelled. Tears were falling freely now, but Sasuke really didn't care. No one could see him here. At least no one that cared.

Sasuke dry heaved as he felt the sadness swell in the pit of his body. He choked and started coughing as more burning acid tries to climb back up his throat.

For a second, the raven-haired man thought he heard the small squeak of the bathroom door opening, but quickly passed it off as he lurched forward and let another round of bile splash from his mouth.

Suddenly, he felt long fingers pulling his bangs back, out of the range of his puking. A low voise sounded in his ears. "What's wrong, teme?"

'N-Naruto? Why is he here?'

Choking back a sob, Sasuke refused to face the blonde.

"What do you want, dobe?" He tried hard not to make his voice sound as pathetic as he was feeling.

"Stupid, you're throwing up. Is it illegal to be concerned?"

Sasuke grumbled under his breath. ". . . you don't care."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Sasuke. What did you say?"

Sasuke promptly turning around, his hair falling back into place, some strands sticking to his wet cheeks.

"CONCERNED?!?! You dont care about me! You never have! . . . no one ever has. . ."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's current state. His dark eyes were pink and swollen, his cheeks were red and soaked with tears. This was a Sasuke the Naruto had never seen. And he didn't like seeing it now. Seeing Sasuke hurt, hurt him dearly, too. No matter what cruel words came from the man's mouth, Naruto saw through them. Saw the the little boy he onece knew, curled up in a ball, hurting.

Naruto suddenly found himself falling to his knees, in close proximity to Sasuke.

"Don't ever say that no one cares."

". . . non one cares."

"TEME! C'mon look at all the fangirls you have."

"They don't love me, they love my looks."

Naruto felt heart-broken to agree. "Aah, then what about Kaka-sensei?"

"He only watches over me because he was enforced to."

"You know that's a lie, but . . . What about Sakura-chan?! Ne, ne, I heard you two were hitting it off pretty good."

Sasuke shuddered as the nausea return. "S-stupid bitch doesn't love me. She cheated on me. . ."

". . . oh."

"SEE! No one loves me! No one EVER WILL!" Sasuke's eyes filled up with tears once again.

Naruto immeadiatly wrapped his arms around the man and burnies his face in slightly dirty raven hair. "Don't ever say that no one loves you." He tightened his grip on Sasuke. "Please, don't ever say that."

Sasuke slowly began to return Naruto's hug. "Why? You know it's the truth."

"It's a lie and you know it. . . Sasuke."

Naruto had never really said his name like that before. He always called him teme. Sasuke knew the meaning behind it.

". . . Naruto?"

"Sasuke."

". . . I want- I want to know that I'm loved. I want to feel it. Show me. Show me, please."

* * *

_Ah sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I have homework to do. Ja see you next time._

TBC


End file.
